


Wintersilver short

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I am tired today, I will write more in this one for sure, Pietro and Winter Soldier has a past, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Idea: Pietro know Winter Soldier from the base. There was something between them, just like with Bucky and Natasha in Red Roon. But now Bucky can't remember him.





	Wintersilver short

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. Just that time just ran away today. I started something but I just can't do more.

The moment he woke up Pietro knew something was up. And he knew it, because his sister had  _that_ face.   
„Oh, gods, what did I do this time?” He manager, his throat so dry it almost hurt to speak. She just walked to him with glass and he forgot about her being angry/disappointed/sad at him, as he drank it. 

„They found him.” She said and good, she took glass from him, because he started couching loudly. “He don’t remember me.”

Pietro looked up at her, before he sighed quietly, returning to lay on his bed. It was all right. He had zero rights to feel sad about it. As anything happened between them. Broken arm, many bruises, one time he rescued him from men’s hands. Nothing more. He had no right to feel bad about it.

“I can make him remember.” Wanda said quietly, what made him look up again at her.

“And mess with his mind again? No, thank you. It’s better that he don’t remember. It was nothing to remember in first place.”

Pietro closed his eyes. He felt tired. It was first time he woke up after Sokovia. He didn’t even know how much time passed since that day. But it was good. Wanda was safe. He was safe. It was good. And that little voice in the back of his head telling him how sad he was? It was nothing. He was alive, that was important now.

 


End file.
